


Neighbour

by captain91



Category: Charmed
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbour

Piper sat in the window, watching the new neighbour. Sweat poured off his body as he moved, thoroughly washing his car. He casually flicked his dark, wet hair out of his face, looking up as he did so. Piper hurriedly looked down at the book, forgotten in her hands, wouldn't do to be seen staring.

But temptation forced her to look up once more. He smiled and winked, dimples showing on his cheeks. Piper smiled back, trying in vain not to blush.

"Yum!" laughed Phoebe, walking up behind her.

"I was just reading!"

"Is that why your book's upside down?"


End file.
